Are You Home
by Onaree
Summary: Corrected errors and added to chapter 4--What if Jareth was just waiting for Sarah--
1. What's Mine

I was watching Labyrinth, again, and noticed at the end of the movie Sarah's father asks if she's home. That got me wondering--it's after midnight and she babysitting--where else would she be?  
  
This is my first fic, please let me know what you think   
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just going to play with them nicely for awhile and put them back.  
  
  
Chapter 1-What's Mine  
  
  
  
Robert bouncing Toby on his knee, "Up we go..... up we go."  
  
Toby giggles and claps his hands.  
  
"He does enjoy that doesn't he." said another voice from across the room.  
  
Robert looked up from Toby to see the Goblin King lounging in the doorframe.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Robert uttered in a shaking voice while clutching Toby to his chest.  
  
Jareth calmly walks across the room to stand behind Robert's chair. He bends over to whisper in his ear "I've come for what's mine."  
  
"I... I.... I" Robert stutters while looking fearfully at the Goblin King.  
  
Jareth crosses behind Robert's chair to his other side. "That I had forgotten. No I was merely waiting till it was time."  
  
Robert can only clutch at Toby as Jareth moves to stand in front of him. "No, not Toby, please!"  
  
"What makes you think I want him, hmmm?"  
  
"But why else would you have waited so long?"  
  
"Don't worry I won't take your heir, I can understand that. But a daughter always leaves her father's house, does she not?"  
  
"Not Sarah, she's only a girl."  
  
"Yes, she is." He smirked at Robert. "I was going to wait until she was of age. But having spent time in her company, and her having spent 13 hours in my kingdom."   
  
Robert's face grew ashen as he realized what Jareth meant by 13 hours.  
  
"That I have decided not to wait."  
  
Eyes brimming with unshed tears asked, "Your not going to turn my baby into a goblin?"  
  
"No, I'm going to turn her into my Queen. Just as I'd planned since I first came for her when she was four. At first I was going to take her to become a goblin but she was so like her mother that I knew she would be a beautiful woman. So I decided that since she was mine to do with as I choose that I would choose make her my Queen."  
  
Robert just stared aghast at the Goblin King shaking his head.  
  
"You know very well that you gave me the right when you failed to complete the labyrinth in time. You said that if I didn't turn you sibling into a goblin that you would give me a child of yours. Sarah is that child and I've come to collect." 


	2. Look Honey Who's Come to Visit

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just going to play with them nicely for awhile and put them back.  
  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I hope you don't think this one is too long.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2--Look Honey Who's Come to Visit  
  
  
"I've come to collect." Stated Jareth simply before walking over to the love seat and sitting down. He put his head up against the side of the arm and dangled his feet over the arm on the other side.  
  
With a flourish her produced and crystal let it roll across the back of his hand, forwards and backwards. He seemed to completely dismiss Robert as he focused on the crystal rolling across his hand.  
  
Robert, who had been clutching Toby to his chest, put him in the small playpen that was next to his favorite chair. The one across from the love seat on the far side of the room.  
  
"You're not taking my baby anywhere" he told the Goblin King starting to raise his voice.  
  
"Is that so?" Jareth smirked but never looked at Robert. "And how do you think you will stop me?"  
  
There was a sudden flash and Toby was suddenly sitting on Jareth's chest, watching the crystal as it floated back and forth across his hand. He stroked Toby's back and makes kissy faces and the child was utterly delighted with the attention.  
  
"Well, Toby" the Goblin King asked as he bent over to kiss the top of his head, "how will your father stop me, hmmm" he asked the child but never looked up at the father.  
  
Robert, seeing that threats would do no good. As how do you make a threat stick with someone who can do magic at will, realized that he had no other choice. At certain times in your life you realize that "begging is good".  
  
"Please, anything." Robert begged. "I'll do anything. I'll go thru the Labyrinth again."  
  
Jareth who had listened to and assessed such pleas for centuries thought to himself. *There is more duty than love in his request. He went thru the maze as a child yet let her spend all her time on a play about me. He does not appreciate her, mores the pity.  
  
And such a lovely child to appreciate. I knew I had made a good choice as I watched her in the park, learning her lines. She would be worth it for her beauty alone. But when she went thru the Labyrinth I knew she was perfect.  
  
She is able to inspire great loyalty.   
  
  
She was able to not only get that monster to follow her, and not an easy trick that as they are so stupid that they forget what they were doing and wander way. But she actually was able to make good use of him by getting him to call the rocks to defend her merry band.  
  
  
And as hard as it was to get the monster to stay with her is to keep Sir Dydimus from trying to take on the whole city by himself. I sometimes think he has a death wish since he retired. I actually had to make up a need for the bridge out of the bog to be defended. As if anyone would want to sneak into the bog. Nothing is more embarrassing than heroic rescues when you are not actually in any danger. Especially from attractive women...although I must admit his behavior was useful when it came to Princess Zaluka.  
  
What was I thinking, oh yes. And most amazing of all -- she got that cowardly little scab of a dwarf to perform acts of bravery. I was amazed at the backbone he suddenly acquired. He actually attacked the gate guardian.  
  
  
A perfect Queen should compliment her King. Fear is a very good way to get people to do what you want. But so is loyalty. What one can't accomplish the other can.  
  
I think he has sweated long enough* having ignored Robert for several moments while he played with Toby. "What makes you think you have any better chance of winning now then you did when you were 10?" Jareth responded still talking to Toby and not his father.   
  
  
"I... I... I" he stammered.  
  
"Well I do like a good competition." Jareth suddenly stood up with Toby still in his arms and stalked toward Robert, circling him like a wolf before the kill. "If I can convince your wife to let Sarah go with me, *freely* then she's mine. But if she refuses then she stays. Do you agree to these terms?"  
  
"Yes I do, Karen will never let the Goblin King take her to the Underground. No matter what you say, unless you cheat and use magic to make up her mind."  
  
"Ah well, there are two conditions: You don't do or say anything to dissuade her and I don't use magic. And just to make sure you don't try anyway I'll keep a hold of Toby and if you do we will leave. Now that's fair."  
  
"Not really, how do I know you won't use any magic?"  
  
"I've given you my word." In an astonished voice as if no one had ever disbelieved him.  
  
Dripping with sarcasm, Robert shot back "Forgive me if I'm more than a little skeptical."  
  
Jareth glared at him, then relented. "This crystal," which he produced from thin air with a flourish, "will become warm when I use my magic." He handed the crystal to Robert. "Test it."  
  
He carefully took the offered crystal, "All right, do some magic."  
  
Jareth created another crystal from thin air. Robert's eyes shot to the crystal he was holding as he could feel it getting warmer.  
  
"The more magic used, the hotter it gets. Better put it down for a moment so that I can change. Somehow I don't think your good lady will believe that I am a distant relative of yours dressed as I am."  
  
Robert put the crystal on the coffee table. Jareth waved his hand from his feet to his head and his fitted jacket with a large, flared, stand up collar all in black, black shirt and tight black trouser that fit like a second skin on him disappear. They were replaced by a very finely made men's suit. The sort that would make the finest of men's tailors weep for the sheer perfection of design and workmanship. The make up also disappeared. Only the hair and boots remained the same.  
  
"Good, I hear her coming in now." He said has he returned to the loveseat. But this time he sat up straight with Toby in his lap, occasionally bouncing him on his knee or tickling him. Perfectly playing the part of the long lost relative come to see the new baby.  
  
Robert heard the key in the door a grabbed the crystal off the coffee table.  
  
"Karen, honey, we have company."   
  
Karen followed her husband's voice into the living room. 


	3. Karen's Decision

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just going to play with them nicely for awhile and put them back.  
  
This one is short but I hope to have more soon.  
  
Chapter 3 Karen's Decision  
  
  
"Karen, honey, we have company."   
  
Karen followed her husband's voice into the living room, to see an impeccably dress man with wild hair holding Toby and sitting across from her husband.  
  
"Darling, who's this?" Karen asks as she kisses Robert on the cheek.  
  
"He's, ah, Jareth, ah...."  
  
Jareth stood up, holding his hand out to her, "King, Jareth King, my dear." Karen walked over to Jareth extending her hand.  
  
Instead of shaking it he raised it to his lips to kiss. "Charmed my dear."  
  
Karen simpered at the attention and sat down next to him on the loveseat. "What brings you by?"  
  
"I had business in the area and knew that it would be impossible not to see your husband."  
  
Robert just looked away from his wife and, very quietly snorted and thought *He hasn't said one thing that is actually untrue, but the total impression he's giving is.*  
  
Karen gave a quick glare at her husband and then turned back to Jareth. "What line of business are you in?"  
  
"I have extensive dealings with children."  
  
"Really? Are you a teacher?"  
  
"Well, I have taught many a lesson in my time. And most have come away totally changed from the experience." The Goblin King just smiled at Robert as if to say -- who needs magic. "From what Robert has told me you've been having some, small, problem with your oldest child. "  
  
"Yes, Sarah has become a handful. Never coming in when she should, yelling and then storming into her room." Memories of various fights they've had floating thru her memory.  
  
Jareth smiled pleasantly, "Yes, that is very common at her age. And when a new baby comes into the house it only gets worse."  
  
Karen stroked Toby's head as he sat in Jareth's lap. "You do understand don't you. Do you have any advice?"  
  
"Getting away to a new environment can work wonders. It is not that many years till college is it?" Jareth suggested to her, trying to keep his smile pleasant instead of feral. He could feel that she wanted Sarah gone, all he had to do was make it sound like it was for the best and she would come round.  
  
"No," Karen said thoughtfully, unsure but hopeful. "But I'm sure we couldn't afford to send her away to school."  
  
Jareth's smile became a little feral despite himself. "I would be happy to take her in at no cost to you."  
  
"I... we wouldn't want to take advantage, would we Robert?"  
  
Robert shot a quick glare at Jareth, but keeping silent just looked at his wife and shook his head.  
  
"Not in the least. I'd do anything for Robert's daughter." Jareth gave a quick victorious smile to Robert, but quickly smothered it in favor of a helpful smile when facing Karen.  
  
"Well, ah, what will she need? And how long will it take to arrange everything?" Karen asked not totally keeping her eagerness out of her voice.  
  
"She will not need anything. I'll provide everything." At Karen's unsure look, Jareth assured her. "I promise you that she will live like a Queen." He allowed himself a small chuckle. "But she will likely wish to have some familiar things with her, perhaps you could pack a few things? It would be best if we left as soon as the decision is made. She is apt to be difficult about it at first. But then children are poor judges of what is best in the future, are they not Robert".  
  
Robert just glared.  
  
"Yes, you are right. She can be difficult. I know I've tried to tell her things to help her but she just won't listen." Karen gets up and starts to leave the room. "I'll just pack a few things for her while we wait for her to come home." Karen then leaves to go pack for Sarah leaving Jareth and Robert alone. 


	4. Pity You Couldn't Stay Longer-- But

I've revised this chapter and added to it--hope you enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. You really make my day.  
  
Anyone who may have been unsure of how I feel about Sarah's parents will be left with no doubts after this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4--Pity You Couldn't Stay Longer-- But  
  
  
"I'll just pack a few things for her while we wait for her to come home." Karen then leaves to go pack for Sarah leaving Jareth and Robert alone.   
  
Jareth watched her with an astonished expression in his eyes. He knew that he could convince her. But really, you would think that she would put up at least a *little* resistance to the idea. He schooled his features before turning to Robert, "What a pity," then he speaks to Toby, "I thought your mother would be more of a challenge."  
  
"What do you mean more of a challenge?" Roberts as angrily.  
  
"I knew that I could talk her into the idea, eventually. But I did rather think that she would have had at least a, little, resistance to the idea. I had so many excellent counter arguments: travel expands the mind, learning to appreciate what you have by losing it, claiming to be a relative wanting to spend time with family." The Goblin King smiled at Robert, "Nothing like a few properly worded truths to work better than magic." he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Well, relative certainly isn't true." Robert shot back, angry that Jareth had maneuvered him so easily.  
  
"I should think that son-in-law is considered family." Blandly smiling at that comment.  
  
Robert just stared angrily at the Goblin King's bland smile and comment.  
  
"I'm home." Sarah called out as she came in.  
  
"Better call her over, Robert"  
  
"Sarah, we're in here." Robert called out.  
  
"Who's here, Da---", Sarah was saying as she walked into the room when she saw Jareth who despite the normal clothing she recognized immediately.  
  
"Hello, Sarah." Jareth smiling in his most superior way as she saw him and stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"What you doing here!" She demanded.  
  
"You're Father owes me a debt and I've come to collect on it."  
  
"What debt?" Sarah demanded with less certainty than before.  
  
"Do you want to tell her, Bobby, or shall I, hmmm?" Jareth chucked as he asked knowing that no one had called him 'Bobby' since he was a child.  
  
Sarah turned to her father, "Daddy?"  
  
Robert looked at the Goblin King, who showed no sign of continuing. Robert thought to himself, *that bastard is going to make me tell her.* "Sarah, when I was young I, ah, wished away your Aunt. I didn't win, but he said that if I gave him a child of mine I could have my sister back."  
  
  
Sarah turns pale and is so shocked that she sits down on the loveseat next to Jareth without noticing.  
  
"I was only ten." Robert tried to continue but couldn't.  
  
"You've here for Toby." Sarah said quietly, almost to herself.  
  
Jareth corrects her "No, I'm here for you."  
  
"But, but you have no power over me!!"  
  
"Ah, yes, in regards to wishing away your brother, no I don't. But your Father giving you away pre-dates our contest so, my dear, you are mine."  
  
  
Sarah suddenly jumps up from her seat and shouts, "But that's not fair!!"  
  
  
Upstairs Karen hears this and thinks, *I see Mr. King and Robert are telling her that she is going to go away. Let me give it a bit long before I bring her suitcase. I do so hate her tantrums.*  
  
Downstairs Jareth tries to explain to Sarah. "In fact, as you put it, I am being very fair."  
  
"How is this fair" standing in front of him with her arms crossed.  
  
"Instead of one morning waking up in your chamber in my castle I'm letting you and your family know of your departure. I even gave Robert a second chance to win you back. Amazingly he fared worse than he did thru the Labyrinth, which I honestly didn't think possible." Jareth chuckled at the memory.  
  
  
"You just want revenge because I beat you." She accused Jareth.  
  
"No, not revenge. Companionship." At Sarah's disbelieving stare he continued. "I've been watching you since you were two. I was going to wait a few more years. But you've proved to me that you could be nearly my equal. You will have everything your heart could desire. You can be very happy or unhappy the choice is yours, but coming is not a choice." Jareth's tone hardened on the last statement.  
  
  
Although still scowling at him, Sarah sits down next to Jareth. "I don't think you've been watching me at all. I think you made it up to justify what you're doing."  
  
  
Jareth smiled, "Do you remember when you were about four and you were so angry with the policewoman who wouldn't let you help that man find his lost puppy."  
  
****  
  
  
Jareth sailed over the park in owl form before alighting on a branch near to the little play area.  
  
The park was somewhat small. A tiny playground had slightly more than half a dozen children playing in it. Shouting and laughing as they played.  
  
The adults were an interesting assortment. Most were women, who were taking their children to the park. They were most commonly found closest to the play area.   
  
Others dressed as office workers were having lunch, but they were farthest from the children.  
  
Off to one side in a tiny clearing were a group of men and women rehearsing lines. Many were partly or totally in costume. Among these people, was a certain Linda Williams who had a part in the local dinner theater and would take her daughter to this park since the other actors enjoyed rehearsing here.  
  
Jareth watched as Linda and a man rehearsed their lines together as other players acted out other scenes nearby.  
  
"Linda, Jeremy," called out the female police officer as she walked up to the couple.  
  
"Mavis, how are things today." Linda answered as she came closer.  
  
"Not too good." Mavis replied, anxiously looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"We've had some attempted child kidnappings at other local parks. Linda you might want to keep an extra eye on your daughter," Mavis pointed over to a small child of around four with long dark hair and large eyes, "it seems her likes them very young and dark haired. Be careful, I've got to get going. See you Thursday, my husband surprised me with tickets. I can't wait." Mavis voice trailed off as she was walking away.  
  
Jareth having the child he was looking for pointed out, decided that his normal clothes wouldn't attract attention due to the other actors. He transformed himself back to man-shape, produced what looked like a script from mid-air and walked over to the benches nearest the play area to sit.  
  
The Goblin King watched the children play as he planned how best to take the child with him. He decided that the easiest way would be to follow Linda home in owl form and remove the child when everyone was asleep.  
  
Jareth stretched out his legs, relaxed his posture and occasionally flipped thru the script, to give the appearance that he was just taking a break from rehearsing his lines.   
  
He decided to pass some time by observing the people around him. Most were women, watching a particular child or children.  
  
The men were somewhat more interesting. One was with a child, who frequently called to him. A father taking his child to the park Jareth decided.  
  
Three others were eating lunch together. They weren't paying any real attention to the children but whenever a child laughed or shouted louder than usual they would look up and smile. Fathers who wished they were with their children, thought Jareth.  
  
The last was most puzzling. Where everyone else seemed relaxed, he seemed on edge. And he watched the children in a predatory way. This man he wasn't sure what to make of him, but decided that he would keep an eye on him as he waited.  
  
Little Sarah, having become tired of swinging, hopped off the swing and started toward the jungle gym nearest the trees.  
  
A scrap of paper blew by on the wind catching her attention. She ran after it, catching it just before the tree line. She began to pretend that she was rehearsing her lines just as she had seen her mother rehearse. Her actions put her somewhat out of sight due to how the trees were arranged in that area.  
  
Jareth smiled. He could easily lure her into the trees, just a few steps from where she was now and disappear with her and nobody would see them. He casually got up to make his way to her when he saw that strange man remove a lease from his pocket, watching Sarah intently the whole time.  
  
Jareth watched as he positioned himself in an even more difficult to see area with his back to the trees and started to call for a dog. He realized what he was doing as Sarah ran over to the man.  
  
  
Realizing that no one was looking at him, he disappeared. Only to reappear behind Officer Mavis. "I think you should know that the man your seeking maybe over by those trees" he pointed to the area that was screened by other trees, "nearest the jungle gym. He's calling for a dog yet in the hour I've been here I've seen no dog near him, nor any reason to think he has one."  
  
Mavis broke into a run for the area. She had purposely not told Linda something. Not all the kidnappings were unsuccessfully and a child had been found dead.  
  
Mavis saw her worst fear. A man holding a small girl's hand with dark hair in one hand and point towards the trees with a lease in it with the other hand.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Jareth, having regained owl form, sat in the branch of a nearby tree watching. And if needed, to take action.   
  
"I'm sorry officer, is there a problem. My daughter and I are looking for our dog, he seems to have gotten lost." The man said with a sincere sounding voice.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Sarah spoiled the effect by pulling her hand out his, crossing her arms across her chest and stamping her foot. "He's not my daddy!!"  
  
"I know Sarah, run back to your mother." Mavis tried to get the child out of the area.  
  
"But I wanna find the doggie," she wailed.  
  
"YOUNG LADY, GET BACK TO YOUR MOTHER THIS INSTANT," Mavis shouted as she grabbed the man.   
  
Sarah broke out into tears as she ran away but not before one final comment. "Mommy says you're nice but your mean!!!" she shouted as she ran.  
  
Jareth took flight to follow Sarah as she ran to her mother. Such spirit, he thought to himself. He landed on top of a nearby bench to watch Sarah and Linda together. The mother was very beautiful and her child looked as if she had he promise of beauty. Hmm, beauty and spirit, he thought to himself as he flew back home. One goblin wouldn't make a difference in his kingdom, but a mere handful of years could offer much richer rewards.   
  
****  
  
Sarah's eyes widen, she did remember that happening.  
  
"Or, last year or was it two, that an obviously drunk driver nearly ran your bicycle off the road by the lake when your family was on vacation. Amazing how his car just suddenly stopped dead, wasn't it?" he almost purred the words.  
  
****  
Sarah rode her bike on the small two-lane road in the small holiday town.  
  
She loved to watch the sparkle off the lake as she rode alongside it. She also loved all the animals that she would see. Deer, raccoons, rabbits even owls. Owls most of all, they seemed very common. One lived in the tree nearest her window at the cabin her family had rented each year for as long as she could remember.  
  
As Sarah rounded the curve she could see her father on the porch of the cabin. She waved her arm and he waved back.  
  
Robert was about to sit back down after he waved to Sarah when he saw a car, weaving across all lanes and even onto the shoulders behind her. And coming up fast on her.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw something fly by him. He watch horrified as the car came with less than a yard of Sarah's bike before it stopped dead.  
  
Robert shook himself and ran down to Sarah who was almost to the front gate. He practically grabbed her off her bike and hugs her for all his worth.  
  
Sarah was stunned. "What's wrong Daddy?"  
  
Robert pointed and said in a dead voice, "He almost hit you before it stopped."  
  
Sarah could see a car skewed across the road with an owl sitting on the top, before it flew away.   
  
****  
  
Impossibly Sarah's eyes widened even more and her mouth just hung open. He had been watching her and before she ever received the book.  
  
  
Upstairs, Karen having heard that everything and gone quite for a good while decided that it was time to bring down Sarah's luggage.  
  
  
  
Karen with Sarah's suitcase walks into the room. "Is everything all settled?"  
  
  
Jareth seeing a perfect opportunity to get a stunned Sarah to the Underground before her temper returns answers. "Yes, it is." Jareth stands, still holding Toby, and holds out his hand to Sarah who blindly takes it. He pulls her up. Once she is standing, Karen hands her suitcase. Sarah just stares dumbly at it.  
  
"I'm sure you have a number of arrangements to make..." Karen said, trying not to hint too directly that now would be a good time to go.  
  
"Yes, we need to get going." Jareth, holding Sarah's hand leads her out of the room and beyond the front door to stand on the front walk. They are followed by Karen and lastly Robert.  
  
Karen kisses Sarah on the cheek "Behave for Mr. King, dear," and then to Jareth "You will look after her?"  
  
"I will treat her like royalty. Goodbye." Jareth trailing Sarah by the hand walks several feet before turning around. "Don't you want Toby back?"  
  
Karen realizing her error, rushing over to him and takes Toby out of Jereth's arm. He had been asleep the entire time.  
  
  
  
  
4 


	5. I am not a Monster

I've finished another chapter, well a short one. But I'm working on more.  
  
It has been mentioned that my grammar/spelling if a trifle iffy and could use someone to do a read and point out such things. To which I must say: Guilty as charged and more than happy for any help/advice that is offered.  
  
Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just going to play with them nicely for awhile and put them back.  
  
  
Now on to the good stuff....  
  
Chapter 5: I'm not a Monster  
  
  
  
Jareth, towing Sarah by the hand, suddenly realized that he was still holding Toby."Don't you want Toby back?" He inquired rather bemused at the situation.  
  
Karen rushed over to take Toby back. Jareth turned and, with Sarah, walked away. Since it was only late afternoon on a Saturday there were still many people around. Far too many to transport himself and Sarah to the Underground unnoticed. He realized that they weren't that far from the park where Sarah liked to rehearse her lines. He was sure that they could find a secluded spot where they could leave unnoticed.  
  
When they arrived at the park they found a secluded and totally deserted spot. Jareth was about to send them both to the Underground when he realized that Sarah hadn't said a word since she left her house. At first he didn't mind since it would make it easier to leave. But he really expected her to have snapped out of it by now and it worried him.  
  
He sat her down on a nearby bench; he took the suitcase from her unresisting hand and placed it next to her. Sarah was just staring straight ahead.   
  
Jareth sat next to her on the bench. Taking one finger, he placed it under her chin to gently turn her head to face him.  
  
"Sarah," he asked softly, "I'm not a monster. Please say something; I'm becoming worried about you."  
  
  
***********  
  
  
"He's a monster and you just let him steal away my daughter. No, you handed her away on a silver platter." Robert said as he stormed back into the house after the pair was lost to view.   
  
Karen followed, shaking her head and wondering what the problem was. "He'll take good care of her. He understands children, he runs a school for goodness sake, Robert."  
  
"When did he say that?" Robert demanded  
  
"He said he teaches children lessons. What else would he be?" Karen said in her 'I'm being very reasonable but you are not' tone of voice. "Well if you are so against her going away, why didn't you say anything?" Karen inquired with her hands on her hips, barely restraining herself from tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"He isn't Jareth King. He's Jareth, King of the Goblins. He steals children that are wished away and to get the child back you have to go thru his maze."  
  
"That's crazy."  
  
Robert sighed, he hoped he wouldn't have to tell Karen. "Let me explain." 


	6. The Castle Beyond The Goblin City

I had planned the next chapter to focus on Bobby, but this chapter insisted on going first.  
  
Let me know what you think.....(beg, beg).   
  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.   
  
Chapter 6--The Castle beyond the Goblin City  
  
  
  
"Sarah," he asked softly, "I'm not a monster. Please say something; I'm becoming worried about you."  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth, the tears that had been glimmering in her eyes started to fall and she shivered. "She-e-e-e," she stammered at first, "pushed me out the door, she couldn't wait to get rid of me. And he didn't even say anything to her." Sarah had begun to cry in earnest now.  
  
Jareth wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry and stroking her hair to comfort her. "You should blame your Father too much. I did threaten him into not saying anything."  
  
Sarah stared at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I told him that if he did anything to try to keep your stepmother from allowing you to leave, I would leave and take Toby with me. I believe he was rather upset with her also. You see, I told him that if I could not convince her to allow you to come with me freely I would release you. He seemed content with the bargain."  
  
"But she," Sarah began before dissolving into tears again.   
  
Jareth comforted her for several more minutes before speaking again. "Ah, Sarah. I never meant it to be like this. I thought it would take several days to both convince your stepmother and actually make arrangements for you to go with me. When I first came I wondered if the arrangements for the Ball to be held in your honor in a week would have to be rushed."  
  
"Ball in my honor?" Sarah said finally looking up.  
  
"Oh course, how else would you expect your arrival to be celebrated?"  
  
Her response totally surprised him. "Merlin."  
  
"Merlin, your dog?" He asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Yes, I bet she gets rid of him as fast. She never liked him."   
  
"No she won't, you see he is already gone." He said, with a touch of smugness.  
  
"Where is he? I bet she sent him to the pound him before I even came home." Sarah said with increasing anger.  
  
"No, I sent him to my Kingdom." At Sarah's shocked face he continued. "I could see how close you were so I thought that you would want him to come with you. He also seemed very excitable so I thought that by bringing him first he could have time to get used to things."  
  
Jareth produced a crystal "Would you like to see him?" He asked as he offered her the crystal.  
  
"I'd rather see him in person," some her of usual stubbornness returning.  
  
"As you wish," he threw the crystal over his shoulder. It rolled a short way on the grass before turning into a flash of light. When the light died, there was Merlin. Lying down and being brushed by Sir Didymus. Merlin was very much enjoying the attention.   
  
  
Sir Didymus was speaking softly to Merlin as he brushed him. "Oh, what a fine beast you are." Before realizing that they were somewhere else.  
  
Sarah jumped up from the bench, "Merlin," she called. Merlin nearly bowled over Sir Didymus in his eagerness to get to Sarah.  
  
Sir Didymus got up to follow Merlin, when he saw his king he bowed "Your Majesty. Is yon fine animal not to live in the underground?"  
  
"Yes he is, but his owner wished to see him before she herself arrived."  
  
At first all Sir Didymus could see was Merlin all over someone seated next to Jareth, but soon she got him calmed down and he could see who it was. "My Lady." He strode over to Sarah and bowed to her.  
  
Jareth waved a hand over them all and the park was empty.   
  
***  
  
  
Sarah and The Goblin King arrived in his throne room.  
  
"Please stay here while I check to see if all the arrangements are ready." He said almost nervously. "You arrival at this time was most unexpected."  
  
Sarah just stares at the room after the King leaves her. It is literally hip deep in goblins. If a goblin can stay on something without falling off, there's is a goblin on it. The only exception being the throne. Sarah is amazed; the room is so different. Last time it was a mess but totally empty.  
  
As Jareth leaves the room he whispers to the guards standing at attention with long pikes at the entrance. "See that she stays in this room." After he passes through the passage the cross their pikes in front of the entrance.  
  
Sarah hardly notices that Jareth has left. She is concentrating on how her stepmother had let her go. Becoming angrier and angrier, she starts to pace in front of the King's throne. Also unnoticed is the fact that despite the mass of goblins in the room, there is a constant yet shifting circle of space around her with no goblins in. Nor does she pay attention to the whisperings around her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Jareth is halfway down the hall before he stops and produces a crystal. He tosses it up in the air and when it comes down again and hits the floor it is replace by a surprised looking Hoggle. "Hello, Hedgeworght."  
  
"It's Hoggle." Hoggle sighed; he never gets his name right.   
  
"Yes," he smiled brightly, like a cat that's gotten the canary's cage open. "I've got a new assignment for you. You remember, a few decades ago, Bobby and the child he wished away. What was her name?" Jareth paused for effect, as Hoggle became increasingly nervous. "Janie, wasn't it?"   
  
Hoggle just nodded and began shifting his eyes around as if looking for the best route of escape.  
  
"I made that bargain with the boy and now I've collected. I want you to help me by being her personal servant and making sure she stays out of trouble."  
  
Hoggle has sped by panic and is now zooming straight into total doom. "How can I help you, I don't know nothing about how to look after a lady?"  
  
"I intend to make her my Queen." He started  
  
Hoggle muttered, "A bit young."  
  
Jareth glared but continued, "As I was saying, I want to make her my Queen. But it will take some time. First her mother walks out on her for her career. Her father abdicates her care to stepmother who literally pushed us out the door. Then she finds out that she was given up before birth. She needs a friend to make her feel at home here. To help me win her and gain her consent. And you are just the dwarf for the job."  
  
Hoggle just shuffled his feet but couldn't come up with the nerve to say anything.  
  
Jareth seeing that Hoggle wasn't going along with his plan tried a different approach. "If you help me you will be rewarded." He suddenly swooped down and grabbed Hoggle's ear, "or I'll tip you head first..."   
  
But Hoggle finishes the threat for him "...in the bog of eternal stench."  
  
Instead of being angry at this defiance, Jareth smiles and answers conversationally. "Actually I'm considering a nest of fairies." Then changes to an angry shout, "Get into the throne room." He starts to walk away, then turns back to Hoggle. "Stay there until I return from seeing that her room is prepared and ready."  
  
Hoggle, his shoulders slumped and in a slow shuffling walk made his way to the throne room.  
  
Hoggle walks into the throne room under the crossed pikes of the goblins on guard duty. He hears the whisperings of the goblins and when he looks up he sees Sarah, and island in a sea of goblins. And an angrily pacing one at that. "Sarah." He whispers to himself before crossing the room.  
  
He can only get to about halfway across the room before the press of goblins is too great. "Sarah!" Hoggle cries out to her.  
  
Sarah stops her pacing and looks around at the familiar voice, "Hoggle?" Spotting him Sarah rushes over. Not noticeing that the goblins clear a path for her as she moves. "Hoggle, I'm so glad to see you." She says as she hugs Hoggle.  
  
"Oh, Sarah, I heard whats happened to you." Sarah becomes teary eyed again. "Don't you worry; I'll looks after you. I'll always be around when you need me." Hoggle patted her shoulder as she cried.  
  
  
Jareth had just return from checking to see if her room was ready stood just outside the arched entrance. But before he entered he heard the whispers of the goblins inside.  
  
"That's the one that beat the King."  
"Her army totally destroyed the city."  
"It wasn't totally destroy, you fool."  
"Well, she did a lot of damage."  
"Why is she back?"  
"Maybe she's taking over the kingdom."  
"The King seemed nervous when he brought her here."  
"Maybe she is forcing him to leave."  
"Her army might be just outside the city, perhaps the king is afraid."   
  
  
As much as he hated to, he couldn't let rumors like these spread. His kingdom would be a very tempting target if it as thought to be in disarray.  
  
He softly cleared his throat. The goblin guards looked behind them. When the saw the King they jumped to attention and straightened their pikes. Jareth stalked over to Sarah. Paced around her before stopping behind her.  
  
Jareth put a gloved hand on Sarah's shoulders. Looked out at the sea of Goblins in the throne room and informed them, "I've recently collected a long over due debt." He tightened his grip on one shoulder and starts to run his other gloved hand through her hair. Taking a lock of her hair he leans down, closes his eyes, inhales deeply and in a throaty voice almost murmurs, "but well worth the wait, hmmm?" Jareth then starts to laugh in a cold, cruel tone that shivers down the spines of everyone in the room.  
  
Sarah tries to pull away. But with one hand clenched on her shoulder and another fist in her hair so can't even turn her head.  
  
When Jareth starts to laugh in Sarah's ear the room is in a total hush except for the sound of her tears.  
  
Jareth, at the total silence looks up at his goblins with a dark look in his eyes. They take the hint and also start laughing.  
  
  
While all this is going on, Hoggle shakes his head before bowing his head and looking away.  
  
Jareth's release of his grip is so sudden that Sarah almost falls. He then commands, "Hoggle, take my newest acquisition to the room I have personally prepared for her. See that she stays there until I say. Otherwise I'll tip you head first in a nest of fairies."  
  
  
Sarah almost runs out of the room, followed by Hoggle.   
  
Sarah stops a few yards into the corridor and leans against the wall.  
  
Hoggle tries to comfort her. "There, there, Sarah, things aren't always what they seem here. You should know that." While he thought to himself, 'While I understand why he did it, I hope he has the sense to tell her. Or a fat chance he'll have of winning her.' Hoggle starts down the corridor. "Let me show you to your room."  
  
Sarah follows, her rage at everything that had happened today boiling over.  
  
Hoggle came to the door of her chamber and opened it waiting for Sarah to catch up.  
  
"I should have known, all he was really after was revenge...." He voice trailed away on the last word as she looked into the chamber. Shock and amazement fought on her face at the sight before her and she was rendered speechless by it. 


	7. My Lady's Chambers

Yet another chapter done!!! (happy dancing around my computer). I hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7--My Lady's Chambers  
  
  
  
  
"I should have known all he was really after was revenge...." He voice trailed away on the last word as she looked into the chamber. Shock and amazement fought on her face at the sight before her and she was rendered speechless by it.  
  
It was her room on Earth. Or rather a Goblin King's version of her room. It had a canopy bed; hutch with cubbyholes for stuffed animals, that poster with the stairs, a vanity with a large mirror and her books.  
  
But that is where the resemblance ended. The bed was a heavily carved four poster canopy bed with richly embroidered bed curtains. Not *that* large, just big enough for Sarah and a mere three or four of her closest friends.  
  
Sarah, stunned, walked over to the bed. Running her hands over the carvings of dragons and unicorns on the posts. She pulled one bed curtain across the side of the bed as a flash of gold caught her eye. It was embroidered with gold, silver and brightly colored threads to show different scenes. Most showing Jareth directly, in the throne room, the Escher room. But also the view of the Labyrinth as seen from the hill and an owl flying over the hedge maze.  
  
Next the hutch caught her eye; it was also heavily carved, matching the bed. Instead of the usual stuffed animals that she had at home, they were all creatures from the underground.  
It contained fireys, goblins, fairies, and other creatures that she didn't even recognize. In the center cubby, which was larger than the others, was an owl.  
  
She next turned to the vanity, which also matched (in fact all the furniture matched). On the vanity table were the usual things, but what she really noticed were the pictures in heavy silver frames. Her mother, Toby, her and her father, and even a family portrait containing Karen that she found behind a large vase of flowers.  
  
To one side of the vanity was her Escher print of stairs. It was in a carved wooden frame on a free standing easel.  
  
The room was carpeted with deep, rich room rugs. One area of the wall bowed out making a tiny room. It had bookcases in the walls and two comfortable chairs on either side of the window facing a garden and a small table between them.  
  
Chairs also flanked the massive fireplace on once side. On the other, a very large dog bed and bowl. Both having the name "Merlin" decorating them.  
  
A few other assorted chests and cupboards completed the furnishing of the room.  
  
Sarah just stared. "This is like my room at home. I knew it. It's his revenge. He planned it to remind me of everything he took away." Sarah then angrily flops herself into the bed in the way that only a teenage can.  
  
Hoggle was amazed at her reaction. Far too much effort had been put into this room for it to be simply revenge. If that was the case he would have used magic to create and *identical* copy of her room. Rather than hire nearly every artisan in the Underground. He was obviously trying for 'comfortably familiar' yet appropriate for her new rank.  
  
Hoggle remembered after she had won. Jareth was in the worst temper that anyone had ever seen him. For several weeks he seemed to delight in tormenting him with various possible ways to punish (some so far as to be executions) for his disloyalty.  
  
Then suddenly he was sent back to his old job of tending the area around the entrance of the Labyrinth, with no further word of punishment said.  
  
About a week later, the artisans began to arrive. Nobody knew why, but lots of gossip floated around.  
  
Hoggle stomped over to a chair in a huff and lifted himself into it. "Bah, the sooner you is convinced you're property the better, I say."  
  
Sarah looked up at him from the bed, astonished. "What!!!"  
  
"You is property, just the same as the rest of us. And a lot worse things he could have done that put you in here."  
  
Sarah rolled over onto her back, putting her arm over his eyes and pouted. "Like what?"  
  
"He could have put you in the kitchen or have you be a maid. Let me tell you missy, this ain't no servants quarters. He put you in a Lady's room, so everyone is below you and you only have to answer to Jareth. If he wanted revenge, he could have put you below the goblins. Would you rather have goblins pushing you around. They don't like humans much, it wouldn't be very pleasant, I can tells you." Hoggle crossed his arms and stared at her.  
  
Sarah thought about what Hoggle said, looked around the room again. "I guess your right. I'm sorry Hoggle. I'm still upset about what happened. It's not your fault I shouldn't take it out on you."  
  
"Good, cause I promised to look after you. And this is a promise that I intend on keeping." Hoggle told her. "And don't go getting any ideas that anyone else can help you go home. Only the Fae can come and go."  
  
Sarah perked up at that. "You're sure none would help me?"  
  
Hoggle jumped off the chair and stomped over to the bed, climbed up into it. He looked her nearly in the eye and shaking his finger at her told her. "None of the Fae can be trusted. But most are a lot worse than Jareth." As Hoggle explained his hand unconsciously rubbed his back.   
  
"I find that hard to believe. He steals my brother, make me go through his maze and after I beat him he then steals me!" Sarah said in a huff.  
  
Hoggle puts a hand on Sarah's arm and speaks softly. "Sarah, most would have done a lot worse to me for what I done than Jareth. And for a lot less most likely."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Hoggle looked down at his feet as he spoke. "I was disloyal and rebelled. Not that I'm ashamed of what I done. But he's got the right to punish me any way he wants."  
  
"Is it because you helped me?" Hoggle just nodded and Sarah hugged him.  
  
"That's why you can't trust them. Jareth will keep you safe, he has to. But the others, no. At best they try to sell you back to him and that's his allies. His enemies..." Hoggle just shivered in her arms at the thought.  
  
"What do you mean, have to keep me safe?" Sarah asked as she gently rocked Hoggle.  
  
"He's made such a fuss about your arrival that he would lose honor in the eyes of the other Fae if he didn't. The rules of honor are very strict and very important."  
  
Hoggle was becoming embarrassed. He was supposed to look after her, and she comforting him. "Ah, well, umm, you needs to change." He climbed off the bed and went to a chest, from a bottom drawer he pulled out a fine chemise. Then he opened the doors at the top. "Pick yourself a nice dress to change into and I'll, ah, get you some water to wash up with." Hoggle then crosses to the small door at the other side of the room from the window.  
  
Sarah changes into the chemise and then looks over the various dresses. Some are extremely fine in the use of embroidery. Some have none at all. But all are very finely made. Sarah chose a deep hunter green dress. It was plain with a modest square neck and long, tight sleeves. It also laced up the back, starting at the tailbone and running right up to the nape of the neck. About at mid-back she found it extremely difficult to lace. Just before she called to Hoggle she felt someone behind her pulling the laces tight on her dress. "Thank you, Hoggle."  
  
But instead of hearing Hoggle's voice, she heard a deep, soft voice in her ear. "That dress suits you."   
  
Sarah tried to look at him but couldn't turn around while he was lacing her dress. "Don't you knock?"  
  
Sarah could hear the smile in his voice. "What would you have said if I had?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's why I didn't ask," he said chuckling. "Finished." He then leaned against the dress cupboard, smiling. "Is the room to your liking, if not it can be changed."  
  
Sarah tried to smile but took a half step back. "No, I like it. Thank you."  
  
"Good, come." Jareth took her hand and led her over to the tiny window room. A light lunch awaited them on the table. They sat looking out over the garden.  
  
Looking down into her fruit juice, "Could you tell me what happened when my father came?"  
  
Jareth took a sip of his drink and settled into to tell a story. "It started when your father wished away his sister Janie."  
  
***  
  
Little Bobby stood anxiously holding a small bag and sleeping bag as his mother talked on the phone. "Mom, we gotta get going. Joey is expecting us."  
  
Amanda hung up the phone, before turning to her son she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Bobby, I'm sorry, your Uncle Mike is in the hospital and your father and I with have to go stay with your aunt. I'm already called Joey's mother to let her know that you won't be able to come over."  
  
"Is Uncle Mike going to be all right?" Bobby asked as he dropped his bag and sleeping bag. "When are we leaving to go to the hospital?"  
  
"Your father and I will be leaving shortly, but Janie is too little to visit so you're going to have to look after her."  
  
James walked in carrying Janie in his arms. "Bobby, we'll be leaving now. Look after Janie. We're counting on you. We'll be home very late so don't wait up for us."  
  
"I wanna go with you." Janie pouts as her father puts her down by Bobby. She glares at Bobby, "Don't wanna stay with dumb old brother." And promptly kicks him in the ankle.  
  
"MOM!!!"   
  
"Bobby, don't fight with your sister." His mother scolds him.  
  
"But Mom...." He tries to explain.  
  
"No 'but Mom's' young man." His mother tells him as she and his father leave. She bends to kiss him and Janie. "Now be good little children or the Goblin King will come and take you away. I love you both."  
  
After he hears the family car drive away Bobby throws himself on the couch and pouts. 'I could be over at Joey's having fun but instead I have to watch my dumb sister. She is such a pain. She is always getting in trouble and I'm the one they blame because I'm older. It's not fair.' he thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile Janie wanders into the kitchen.   
  
Bobby sits for awhile on the couch, thumping the back of his heels against the frame and pouting. He suddenly realizes how quite the house is. "Janie!" he calls out only to hear giggling from the kitchen. He goes to the kitchen yelling "Janie, your gonna get it."  
  
In the kitchen, Bobby stops dumbfounded. There Janie is in the middle of the floor, happily playing. She is totally covered in flour: as well as the floor, part of a counter, two chairs and the small table that is in the kitchen.   
  
"Janie, why don't you behave. You're gonna get me in trouble." Bobby glared at her but she only gave him a floury smile. "I wish the Goblin King would take you away -- right now!!" and turned to the cupboard to get out a mop to clean up the mess. As soon as he turned thunder crashed right outside the kitchen window then the lights went out.  
  
Bobby turns around but the kitchen is very dark. "Janie, don't worry I'll be right there." He goes to where Janie was but only a mound of flour remains.   
  
"Stop hiding, Janie." Bobby was impatient, he hated the dark. Suddenly another lightening bolt momentarily light up the kitchen and he could see in that instant many strange white footprints all over the floor.  
  
Before he can even wonder about the footprints, the kitchen door crashes open and an owl flies straight toward him. 


	8. Into the Labyrinth

I'm still stuck but I thought that I would post what I have so far so that you don't think I forgot about the story.  
  
Onaree  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer-- see part one  
  
  
Chapter 8 -- Into the Labyrinth   
  
  
From Chapter 7  
  
  
Looking down into her fruit juice, "Could you tell me what happened when my father came?"  
  
Jareth took a sip of his drink and settled into to tell a story. "It started when your father wished away his sister Janie."  
  
  
****  
  
"I wish the Goblin King would take you away -- right now!!" and turned to the cupboard to get out a mop to clean up the mess. As soon as he turned thunder crashed right outside the kitchen window then the lights went out.  
  
Bobby turns around but the kitchen is very dark. "Janie, don't worry I'll be right there." He goes to where Janie was but only a mound of flour remains.   
  
"Stop hiding, Janie." Bobby was impatient, he hated the dark. Suddenly another lightening bolt momentarily light up the kitchen and he could see in that instant many strange white footprints all over the floor.  
  
Before he can even wonder about the footprints, the kitchen door crashes open and an owl flies straight toward him.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 -- Into the Labyrinth   
  
  
  
Like so many others he was less than please to see me. Jareth stated.  
  
He stared out into the garden, then in an amazingly innocent voice half sighed. "I'm totally unappreciated."  
  
Sarah just gaped at his statement until she saw him slyly look over at her and a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. *I can't believe it* she thought to herself, *he's teasing me.*  
  
***  
  
Bobby saw an owl flying straight toward him and without thought swung the mop at it. More by luck than skill he caught the edge of the animals wing. The owl started to tumble but caught itself enough to go back out the kitchen door before falling to ground.  
  
Unseen by Bobby, the fallen owl changed by into Jareth. He was on the ground, his wired collar was crumpled and, of course, he landed in the mud. He picked himself up and thought *let us hope that ill begun is well finished*. The Goblin King used his magic to repair himself and walked into the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
"Were you wearing that same outfit that you met me in?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes, that is the outfit that I usually wear. I find that I makes a strong impression." casting his memory back to that day.  
  
***  
  
Jareth entered the kitchen just as lightning flashed illuminating him from behind.  
  
Bobby standing transfixed at the sight, with his mop, asked. "Who are you?"  
  
"You know very well who I am" Jareth responded.  
  
Bobby just stared blankly, he didn't have a clue who this stranger was. He guessed "You're Gorgeous George?"  
  
Now it was the Goblin Kings turn to stare blankly.  
  
"You know, from wrestling on TV." Bobby tried to clarify.  
  
Jareth decides he doesn't want to know and decides to go forward. "Since you wished your sister away to me, I've come for her. That is who I am." Jareth let the lighting flash again on the last part so as to intimidate the child.  
  
"Where is my sister!" Bobby shouted.  
  
"She is in my castle, beyond the Goblin City."  
  
"Give her back." Bobby yelled and swung the mop he was still holding at the Goblin King.   
  
The Jareth caught the handle before it could connect and then yanked it out of Bobby's hands causing him to fall on his backside.  
  
Bobby looks up at the Goblin King to see him throw the mop up where it disappears into thin air.  
  
"If you want her back you must go there." Jareth points to the castle.  
  
Bobby looks where Jareth points to and sees that his is now on a hilltop overlooking the Labyrinth and Jareth is pointing to the castle in the middle.  
  
"Time is short." Jareth points to an ornate clock sitting in mid-air near the tree. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth... before your baby sister becomes one of us... forever. Such a pity." The Goblin King then vanishes along with the clock.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"I told him that I had his sister and they he had to find her in thirteen hours to find her." Jareth told Sarah as he continued with his story.  
  
"What dream did you offer him?" Sarah wondered.  
  
"None."  
  
"Why didn't you offer him anything like you did me?"  
  
Jareth gave a small smirk, "I had hoped that you would have taken it and saved me the wait."  
  
"What!" Sarah said flashing angry eyes at him.  
  
"You wanted to be a fairy princess, loved by all around you. You have all that, now." Jareth said and took a sudden, undivided interest in his sandwich.  
  
Arms folded and with a cross look in her eyes, "What happened next?"  
  
"I returned to my throne room to wait."  
  
****  
  
Jareth materialized in the passage way just outside his throne room. *Let me see my newest acquisition* he thought to himself and walked into the throne room and toward the pit in the centre.  
  
The Goblin King stopped dead at the sight before him. Instead of the sea of goblins surrounding a child, he saw a small girl at one side of the pit with her hands on her hips glaring.  
  
Jareth closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.  
  
Yes, the goblins *were* huddled in the other side of the pit away from the child.  
  
Jareth stalked over to the throne, threw himself down upon it. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with his long, gloved hands and thought, *I have a very bad feeling about this.*  
  
****  
  
"What was my father doing?" Sarah asked  
  
"He would have started his trek into the Labyrinth, I usually wait awhile before checking up on them."  
  
TBC 


End file.
